Love in the Club
by Maverick1997
Summary: Tony is in New York on Stark Industries business when he enters one of the up market clubs. While there he spots a stunning waiter who he can't wait to get into bed with. Steve is a waiter at a club, working to get money to support his mother. He finds himself pursued by a rather good looking client from the club but does it go further than just a night in bed? Stony AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone,

Here is a story being written for Camp NanoWriMo so that I can get my IB CAS hours. The story shall be a short, multi chapter fic. It is Stony and is completely AU. Don't read it if you don't like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully the fic will be fully written within the next week.

Mav

* * *

Love in the Club

Steve strolled along the road, blond hair hidden beneath a dark hoody. His large shoulders were curled over, so that he was hunching into himself. Few cars passed by him on the road as he kept up a fast paste. He walked forwards with speed, wanting to get to his destination quickly. He didn't want anyone he knew to see him walking this way. The buildings around him were expensive, tall high rises owned by the biggest global countries. Stark Industries, Apple, you name it there was a company building on this street.

Steve looked out of place on the street, everyone else around him in smart business suits. He didn't fit in around here; this wasn't the part of the city he was usually in. Steve wouldn't have been in this part of town unless it was to do with his work. He didn't want anyone knowing what he worked as though so he snuck away from Brooklyn each afternoon to head to New York. The lights of the big city were attractive to most but not to him. He couldn't care less about the bright city lights, the glamorous restaurants and the fancy stores. There wasn't much to draw in the city, not unless you were in the parks or on the highest buildings around. There was no way that Steve would end up at the top of any of the tall buildings and the parks here were the same as the parks in Brooklyn so there was no point in making the long and rather expensive trek to inner New York.

An alleyway appeared beside him and Steve ducked into its dark recesses. He was getting close to his destination now. Hands tucked into his pockets the tall man continued walking forwards. The alleyway was deserted, no businessman daring to enter the abandoned alley. No one except those who worked down here entered this particular alleyway. The area was known for muggings after dark and the police were always on the lookout for anything that may be going amiss.

Steve reached out a hand and pressed on the doorway beside him, furtively looking around before entering the premises. Inside bright lights shone a contrast to the dreary sky outside.

"Hey Steve, looking good over there!" A voice shouted out.

"Better grab your gear and get ready for tonight, lots of customers coming in, some big business conference is going on over at Stark Industries and the people attending are wealthy. We're definitely going to have a busy night," says Tom, one of the managers. Tom is his real name however he is known as …. By the people who enter the club. It's easier not to use real names when working here, better to stay protected by a fake name. Steve has his own stage name as such, no reason to use his real name if he doesn't have to. Better to stay anonymous, less chance of anyone from his side of town finding him here.

"Sure I'll just go get ready. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Steve runs up the large set of stairs beside him. The stairs don't creak, despite their wood looking old and worn. The balustrade that runs beside the stairs is made of polished wood, stained a rich red. It's smooth to the touch, but Steve doesn't reach out to grab it. Instead he reaches the top and turns left, pushing open the second door on the right. Inside there are two other men, having arrived a few minutes earlier.

"Hey Steve, how're you going?" John asks, already dressed up for the night and about to head downstairs.

"Pretty good, Mum is alright for the moment, she's got another doctor's appointment tomorrow. "

"Hope it's good news for ya. Anyways, I'll see you around downstairs. I better be heading off because it's going to be a busy night tonight."

"I'd better be heading downstairs as well, good luck tonight. We're all going to be ready to collapse by the end of the night," Mark states before following John out of the door.

Steve finds himself alone in the rather small changing room. Walking over to a rack on the left of the room he pulls his hoody and other clothing garments off before pulling on the red white and blue briefs. He heels off his comfortable shoes and eyes the shoes he has to wear warily. They are a pair of black heels, everyone working here wears them. His issue is, they are heels and they hurt. He also looks ridiculous walking in them. Steve sighs before pulling them on and doing up the straps. Straightening up he carefully tousles his hair before turning off the lights and exiting the room.

Music is already floating up the stairwell as he heads downstairs to get to work.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The club was dark, the strobe lighting accenting the party atmosphere. The men around Tony were chatting amiably, while one particular man tried to talk to him about some idea for a Stark phone. He wasn't interested in this man; he just wanted a drink and then wanted to get away from these boring, stuffy businessmen before finding a woman to take home to bed tonight. He had been to this club before and while it wasn't a particularly bad club it still wasn't his favourite. Tony rarely bothered to come to New York, preferring his other places of residence. The only reason he was here tonight was because of this important business meeting he had been ensconced in all day. Pepper had insisted that he attend, despite his protests. Nothing of interest was being discussed and it was really all a ploy for the board members to make ill-timed and stupid suggestions for the company. Who wanted technology that had been contributed to by stuffy businessmen? Certainly not him. So far, he had just managed to waste an entire day. He could have been working on the next Stark phone, a new arc reactor or hell, even a new type of aircraft. It would have been nice if he had actually managed to do something productive with his time.

A female waiter showed the group to a large table overlooking the dance floor. There were three stripper poles around the room, each with its own spotlight. Drinks were balanced on trays held by scantily clad waiters while wealthy men and women grinded to the music on the dance floor. Tony turned on his charm as he settled into a seat, eyes wandering the room. Each of the waiters was great to look at, very easy on the eyes to say the least. Only some of the hottest people in New York worked at this club, definitely a positive in Tony's books. He didn't so much like the party atmosphere of the club, then again that was only because he wasn't with the right company. If Rhodey had been with him well, then he would be partying!

Tony paid no attention to the men around him; too busy looking around the club. A waitress appeared next to him and the billionaire snagged a glass of champagne from the loaded tray. Taking a sip he found that it was an expensive brand. Humming softly in approval he proceeded to down the drink in one go. Standing up from the table the philanthropist headed down a few stairs and began to mingle in the crowd on the dance floor, slowly making his way towards the bar. All around him men and women of all ages danced, forgetting about their jobs and associated deadlines.

As he was working his way around the room Tony spotted a blond head, sticking up above the sea of bodies. The head was somewhere near the bar so he headed over to the person, going to see if they were as hot as he suspected they were.

A break in the crowd appeared and the billionaire darted towards it, ending up standing at the bar right next to the blond headed person. He could see now that it was a man, a very well built man. Black heels helped to accentuate his height but there was no doubting the Greek god was an easy six foot three tall, possibly taller. His blond hair was slightly tousled and the lines of muscles on his back were impressive. Tony could only see the back of this man but he would bet that the front was even better looking. However, the view from the back was certainly nothing to scoff at; the small red, white and blue briefs certainly accentuated a very fine ass.

The man moved off, leaving Tony staring at his finely sculpted ass. The bartender came over to him, following the direction of the billionaire's gaze.

"He's one of the new boys. The owner, Ciel, decided we shouldn't just have females around the club so we got some new eye candy. He isn't too bad looking is he?"

"Uhh, he looks fucking great. Can I get a whiskey on the rocks? Thanks."

Tony stood leaning against the bar, letting his eyes wander as his thoughts whirred. He wanted that man. He wasn't exclusively into females; he enjoyed the male partner every now and again. That man certainly trumped all the other men he had ever bedded in the looks department. It would be a pity if he wasn't at least bisexual or bicurious. Then again, he was always pretty good at convincing people; he'd just have to try out his charm on this man.

The billionaire searched around the club for the owner, Ciel. He wanted to get the fucking hot waiter by himself, but that would require hiring one of the semi-private lounges. Then he would have to arrange to get served by that particular waiter. They were exclusive to those with enough money, a category Tony Stark definitely fit into.

Ciel was found after a brief but intense search by Tony, who had at some point picked up another glass of champagne.

"Tony Stark, a pleasure to meet you. How can I help?"

"Hello, it's Ciel right? Fantastic. Now I want to hire one of those lounges over there," Tony said, gesturing to the darkened left side of the room. "Also, I'd like to be served by the tall, blond haired male waitress I saw over near the bar just a few minutes ago."

"I'm sure that can be arranged Mr Stark. I'll have Cynthia show you to your lounge and Adonis will be with you shortly."

Cynthia, a brunette waitress with large breasts and a lovely ass escorted Tony over to the left side of the room, pushing open a glass door. Inside the light was slightly brighter, down lights providing soft but adequate lighting to each of the small lounges. There were six lounges in total; each one was blocked off from the other by a curving black glass wall and a shimmering, thin, red curtain.

None of the lounges were occupied; each one had its private lights turned off. Tony was led over to the one furthest from the door, the most secluded one. The billionaire settled himself down onto the couch, undoing the coat of his business suit. He ran a hand through his dark hair, letting it stand on end as it usually did. The champagne in his glass was nearly gone but as the philanthropist relaxed against the plush cushions he found that he did not mind. He was a little too preoccupied thinking about the hot waiter to worry about such trivial things as alcohol. Instead his mind was fully occupied with figuring out a plan to get said man into bed, this evening if at all possible. Even if the man couldn't be convinced into bed then at least Tony could monopolise his attention for the entire night. There was no meetings the following morning and his flight in the afternoon could be spent sleeping if need be.

Tony looked up as the waiter, Adonis , Ciel had called him, strode into the lounge area. The curtain was swept to the side as the waiter stepped in. The man was even more gorgeous than Tony remembered. Only minutes had passed by yet tony found himself catching his breath as Adonis stepped in.

A lazy grin swept across the billionaire's face as he relaxed on the lounge. The waiter stepped forwards, high heels accenting his sculpted legs. The tray the man was holding was just low enough for Tony to be able to ogle his chest. This waiter had beautiful abs, so beautiful that the playboy was finding it hard to keep his hands to himself.

"Here is some champagne Mr Stark. Is there anything else that I can get you at the moment?"

"Oh, no no it's not Mr Stark, call me Tony. Mr Stark was my dad and I like to think myself a bit beyond his memory. This champagne is lovely, almost as lovely as you. Why don't you take a seat next to me and tell me about the club?"

"Tony, sir, the bar is very busy tonight and they need all of us waiters out on the floor. If you require anything at all though, please don't hesitate to press the buzzer underneath the table."

With that the waiter saunters out of the small lounge, leaving Tony feeling flushed and not just a little bit horny. He might just have to return to this club after all. He's sure his schedule can be rehashed for the next few days so that he's able to stay in New York.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review.


	2. Plan Number One

Hey Everyone,

Here is Chapter 2 of Love in the Club. Thank you for all of your reviews that have been sent in so far. It's sad to see that this story has less reviews than "Experimentation" considering this story has had much more traffic. Anyways, thank you to everyone has reviewed and read this story so far. To Shanster, thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and your reviews just help me to write faster. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Steve walks home quickly in the early hours of the morning. He is once again dressed in his hoody, shoulders hunched over. The club is closed for the night, except for the few waiters who take overnight clients. The blond is glad that he doesn't have to take such clients, yet. It's likely he'll need the money especially if his mum gets worse.

There are few lights overhead on the route between the club and Steve's small apartment he shares with his mum. He doesn't particularly mind walking through the dark, he knows that the can look after himself in a scrap if it comes to it.

Steve reflects on the evening. The club had certainly been busier than usual with the conference happening over at Stark Industries. Every waiter had been rushed off their feet all evening. The blond could feel the ache in his own feet from the busy evening. There had been hundreds of people there, barely any room to move around the usually spacious club.

The evening had been going normal until he had been requested in the private lounges. Steve had never had to serve there before; he hadn't been working at the club long enough. Well, that and the fact that most of the people wealthy enough to afford such lounges were heterosexual men.

When he had pushed aside the curtain to the small lounge he had been slightly stunned to see a man leaning back casually on the plush red velvet. Subconsciously Steve had been expecting a female to be reclining softly on the couch, requesting a glass of champagne rather than this overly wealthy gentleman. The real surprise was that the man didn't even look that old. In Steve's mind and certainly in his small experience the wealthiest men were older, generally about middle aged with just greying hair.

Instead there was a rather young man, dark hair brushed casually to the side, sitting comfortably on the red lounge. He had a smug look on his face but his eyes had twinkled with laughter and just a hint of something else. Steve had offered him some champagne and then politely declined the offer to stay in the lounge area with the man.

Steve knew that he could have stayed, that Ciel probably would have preferred it if it meant that the man bought something more to drink. However, he couldn't find it in himself to stay in such a small area with that man. He wasn't sure what it was but Steve found himself uneasy around that specific man, Tony.

The blond haired man pushed it out of his mind as he turned onto his street. He didn't enter the apartment through the front door. Instead he climbed over the balcony and entered through the back so as not to disturb his mother. She knew that he worked in the evening but she didn't know exactly where he was working. He never gave away the details, instead she assumed he was working stacking shelves at one of the local supermarkets. Steve didn't have the heart to tell her what he really did in the evenings.

Steve snuck inside with ease, now used to the secrecy surrounding his evening work. He stripped off before entering the bathroom and giving his teeth a quick brush. He gave himself a good look in the mirror before turning out the lights. In his reflection he saw a young man who was already tired of life but continued to push on. Steve sighed and turned towards his bedroom. He fell onto his mattress, immediately succumbing to his exhaustion. Within hours he would be at his day job.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tony returns to the club the next night, hoping to see his perfect waiter again. He isn't disappointed when he spots Adonis weaving his way through the dance floor with a tray of drinks. The billionaire hasn't been able to stop thinking about the man's perfect body since the night before. He spent a rather uncomfortable night by himself, not in the mood to take any of the women home with him.

Pepper hadn't been very helpful when he had talked to her. She was a bit put out that he would be staying longer in New York but hadn't quite questioned it. Tony was sure that Pepper was a tad shocked, he had been so adamant on not going to New York before last night.

Tony had already talked to Ciel about getting one of the private lounges. He had also tried to discuss getting a private room for Adonis and himself but was firmly refused. It seemed that Adonis was one of the very few waiters who refused to trade sex for money. The playboy figured it was just another thing which added to the man's charm. Now he would have to work a lot harder to get into Adonis' pants.

Tony stayed out by the bar for a while, watching his favourite waiter working the floor. He had a glass of whisky in one hand as he watched the room. He could feel the eyes of multiple women on his body but he didn't pay them much attention. Maybe later in the evening, if his charms didn't work on Adonis he would lure them into his bed. For now though, his focus was on the sexy waiter in heels.

Tired with his ogling, the billionaire put down his glass and sauntered off to find Ciel. He spent a few minutes talking with the club owner before being shown to his lounge. The woman was different this time, slightly taller with blond hair. She didn't manage to hold his interest though and Tony found himself happy to be left alone in the lounge, the same one he had been escorted to the night before.

The playboy found himself looking forwards to seeing Adonis once more. Up close the man was absolute perfection. Tony found himself anticipating the meeting more than he wanted to. When Adonis walked through the door the dark haired man was so keyed up he could barely speak. He was overcome with the urge to run his hands all over Adonis' perfect chest, to outline every muscle and then follow that path with his tongue.

The billionaire pushed the thought from his mind and offered the waiter a coy smile. He was just as perfect as he had been the day before. Tonight he seemed to be a little less stressed as a smile came easily to his mouth.

"What can I get you tonight sir?"

"How about a glass of champagne, the best you've got," Tony replied, eyeing Adonis from head to toe.

Steve blushes as he's eyed up by the man in front of him. The blush spreads from his cheeks down his chest. With that he can feel the man's gaze intensify and turns before he starts to embarrass himself any more. Steve turns towards the exit from the room and goes to retrieve a glass of champagne for the dark haired man. No one comments on the slight tinge of a blush covering his chest, a fact for which he is thankful.

The blond haired man turns away from the bar and re-enters the lounge area. The man, Tony hasn't moved from where he was sitting. If anything he is slumped further into the couch. Tony's eyes catch Steve's as the waiter enters the room and to his great embarrassment, Steve finds himself blushing once again.

"Here is your drink sir. Is there anything else I can get you at the moment?"

"Thanks. So tell me Adonis, do you like working here?"

Steve shifts slightly on his feet, trying to figure out where this questioning is going. He can't see why he shouldn't answer this question, it seems harmless enough. It's not like the man is asking him where he lives or anything. After a moment of hesitation Steve replies.

"Yes, it's alright working here."

"Would you prefer working somewhere else?"

"I don't know, at least I get paid well here."

Tony thinks about this for a moment, before offering steve a brilliant smile.

"Why don't you take a seat here darling and we can talk some more. Those high heels can't be comfortable."

Steve hesitates again. Ciel had told him that he was allowed to do whatever he was comfortable with when he was with the clients. This lounge generally wasn't just for the high rollers to sit in by themselves. Often enough Steve had seen some of the female waitresses take a seat with whichever rich man had decided to rent a lounge for the evening. Despite feeling somewhat nervous Steve cautiously took a seat, placing the drinks tray on the low table in front of him.

"There now, isn't that more comfortable?"

Tony's arm sneaks around the waiter and within seconds Steve finds himself pressed against Tony's side.

"So tell me, why do you work here?"

"To get enough money to lead my life," Steve replies. He is happy with his answer because it didn't give anything too personal away.

"As good a reason as any, I'm sure if we all had a choice none of us would work."

"Life would get boring if you didn't have work, at least occasionally."

"Adonis, you are on the money there."

Tony leans into Steve, stretching up so that his lips are just a hair's breadth away from the waiter's ear.

"How would you like to come back to my house this evening, after your shift? I could show you a really good time," Tony whispers seductively, hoping that he's managed to convince the male beside him.

Steve blushes bright red and shifts uncomfortably. He doesn't even know this man! He doesn't want to go back to his house, no matter how good looking or wealthy he is.

"Ugh, no thank you," Steve stammers as he rises to his feet, gracefully lifting the drinks tray from the table.

Tony seems stunned, still sitting on the red lounge. "Let me know when you'd like to," Tony says, winking seductively at Adonis.

Steve turns and strides from the room. He makes quick work of getting out of the lounge area. He breathes a sigh of relief as he gets to the bar and reloads the tray. If Jay, the bartender notices anything amiss he doesn't say a word. The blond swiftly returns to the busy dance floor, handing out drinks as he weaves his way through the crowd.

It's easier to deal with the grabby hands of drunken clients on the dance floor than it is to deal with the intensity of Tony. The small lounge becomes almost suffocating as Tony's presence fills the enclosed area. Steve is glad that he is out of that room now and hopes, just hopes that the man doesn't return again, and if he does that he doesn't request Steve as his waiter.

Tony watches as Adonis works his way through the dance floor with ease. A new plan is springing to mind as he notices how seamlessly the muscular waiter weaves through the mass of bodies. Turning towards the exit the billionaire leaves to refine his plan, and get some sleep before he meets Adonis again.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review, it really encourages me to continue writing.


	3. Campaign Day 3

Hey Everyone! Here is the long awaited Chapter 3. Unfortunately the last couple of weeks have been very busy so I was unable to post this chapter. The next chapter is mostly written so now that I'm back in Australia I should be able to post it next week. I hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, especially Maria and Shanster who I can't pm. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

It was day three of the "get into the hot waiter's pants" campaign that Tony was waging. That was his name for it although he was rather sure Pepper was calling it something along the lines of "Tony's latest unhealthy obsession that prevents him from working." Whatever, fine he didn't care if it was slightly obsessive although in his books it wasn't, not at all. He wasn't obsessed the man just had a fine ass, and fine muscles and urgh, he was just perfect and Tony wanted to hit that. Was that such a bad thing to want?

Tony walked along the streets in Brooklyn wondering what in the world had brought him to this side of town. He had left the tower sometime in the afternoon to go for a walk around New York City and ended up here, in some sort of dump. No one seemed to be recognising him, something the billionaire was quite thankful for. He hated the publicity when he wasn't trying to be public.

The hoody and jeans probably helped him blend in with the crowd. His usual dress code of suits and ties were always conspicuous in public. It was easier just to walk around barefoot, with some track pants and a singlet on. Supposedly a singlet and some sweat pants wasn't respectable dress for around town though so Pep always made him put on other clothes to go out.

Tony looked up and around as he continued walking forwards, wondering just who lived in all of the damaged houses surrounding the narrow road. The street was deserted, though the wealthy man couldn't figure out why. Shouldn't the kids be at home or something, playing on the streets? That was what normal kids did right?

Up ahead of him Tony saw a man exit one of the dilapidated houses and walk out onto the street, taking long strides. The person had to be a man, his height and his broad shoulders just screamed masculinity. The man was coming towards Tony so he moved off to the side of the footpath a little bit to inspect this other citizen of such a poor area.

As the hooded figure came closer the philanthropist peered forwards, trying to catch a glimpse of the man's face. Tony was shocked when he spotted the finely sculpted nose and plump lips beneath the grey hood. He had been dreaming about those features for two nights now, they were emblazoned in his mind. This was Adonis, the waiter!

The first thing that crossed Tony's mind was, why the hell was such a good looking man living here of all places? He must make enough money at the club to move into a better part of the city than this grungy street. What if he didn't though? Tony figured he could put a little extra money into the waiter's pay, make sure he moved out of this area. Or, he could just randomly gift the house; surely Adonis would have thank you sex with him then?

The philanthropist didn't say a word as Adonis passed him by, too shocked to speak a word out loud. His eyes stayed trained on the tall blond haired man as he strode away, shoulders hunched over and eyes focused on the ground.

Tony glanced up at the street ahead, focusing on the house, or rather apartment building that Adonis had let himself out of. He contemplated following the man to wherever he was going, most likely to the club but instead thought it would be better to find out more about his living arrangements.

Adonis disappeared out of sight and the billionaire sauntered up to the door of the apartment building. There was a lock on the door but it was old and rusted, looking as though it hadn't been used in years. The wood on the door was splintered and in some places the door was warping. Tony nudged it open and walked inside.

There was no light in the entranceway, except for the small amount of natural light coming in from the street outside. The room was eerie, creepy even. Tony shuddered as he noticed the dust floating in the air. There was a narrow stair case in front of him which the billionaire began to climb. Each and every stair creaked with the force of Tony's weight on the old, decaying wood. This building was in horrible disrepair. Who even let building get to this point while there was still people living in it?

Tony made a mental note to ask pepper about that and see if they could very surreptitiously fix up this building, it was horrible.

The brown haired man continued up the staircase, following his hunch as he climbed higher. He thought that maybe the waiter lived on the top floor. Why he couldn't quite determine but for some reason he just figured that the blond haired man with the perfect body would want to be higher up.

At the very top of the staircase was another door, this one in much better repair than the one that Tony had first entered through. This one had a working lock and was painted a nice, refreshing white colour. The rest of the walls at the top of the staircase were a sad grey, wallpaper that must have been put on about fifty years ago peeling, falling away to the floor.

Tony lifted up a hand and knocked at the door, waiting impatiently for someone to answer. He was going to feel like a fool if this wasn't where his waiter was staying. An absolute fool. The billionaire waited, shifting from foot to foot nervously as he kept eager watch for the door to swing open. It never did.

Sadly the billionaire turned away from the door, rushed down the stairs and exited the buildings. He had thought that just maybe he would be able to get a lead on the waiter, maybe figure out how to get into his pants. Young men generally lived with each other in shared flats and if Tony was right about that being the waiter's apartment then surely one of his mates would be home from work by now.

Tony turned back down the street, casting a quick look at the letterbox at the front of the building for a reference for Pepper. Even if Adonis didn't live there he was getting the greying, damaged building repaired, and soon.

The billionaire turned on his heel and walked swiftly through the streets, not seeing a soul. He made his way to a busier intersection, calling Happy along the way to ensure that he would get picked up. As his car pulled around the corner Tony smiled before opening the car door and relaxing into the plush seats. The car drove towards Stark Tower, leaving its owner to contemplate his campaign a bit more.

That evening at the club Tony weaved his way through the dance floor. He made sure to stay away from renting out the lounge, figuring that was where he had gone wrong last time. Tony was determined not to do anything wrong tonight.

The billionaire stood within the mass of writhing bodies and attempted to move with the music. He had a glass of some sort of alcohol in one hand and was waving the other one around, just like the rest of the crowd. There was a gorgeous lady pressing up beside him but Tony wasn't particularly bothered with her although he certainly didn't turn the dance down.

His eyes were roving across the room, looking for one person in particular. He hadn't spotted the gorgeous waiter yet but that didn't necessarily mean that he wasn't work for the evening. Adonis could be over at the bar, or upstairs or heck, even in one of the private lounges.

Tony continued to dance, keeping his eyes peeled for his perfect waiter. As the evening dragged on though the billionaire still didn't manage to catch a glimpse of the blond haired man. He was now on his fifth glass of scotch and there were three females dancing with him now. There was another man, just across the room looking directly at him. Still, he didn't want any of these females or that male, he wanted Adonis.

Giving up with this section of the plan the philanthropist walked across the room, over towards the bar. Leaning up against the smooth countertop he began to sip casually at his drink, looking sideways to see where the waiter was at. It seemed to be that there was only two bar tenders working tonight, usually there was at least four, it seemed as though the club was rather understaffed for the evening.

Tony grimaced as he took another sip of his drink. At this rate he would never get into Mr Muscles' pants. One of the bartenders must have seen the slight grimace because in seconds he was right behind tony, offering him another drink, anything to satisfy the customer.

The billionaire turned towards the man behind the counter, eyeing him up before posing his question. "Is Adonis working tonight?"

"No, he's not working tonight. He should be here later in the week."

"Hm, can I get another brandy?"

Tony stood sipping his latest drink and reviewing his plan so far. Tonight was definitely a flop. Hopefully tomorrow night would yield some more rewards. He couldn't stay in New York for ever, especially not considering how much other business he had to get back to. Plus without his up and coming designs the R and D department would find themselves without any competition and he couldn't have that.

The billionaire sat down his drink on the bar, pulling out his stark phone to send Happy a text. The text was sent within seconds and he found himself looking out over the crowd. Beside him, Ciel appeared. The man seemed smug for some reason, although why Tony could hardly fathom.

"Enjoying your night Mr Stark?"

"Of course Ciel, although it would have been much nicer had Adonis been here."

"You've got a soft spot for my best waiter. Never would have thought that of you Stark. He's a little outside your normal tastes."

"What's not to love about a man with a perfect body, and a perfect ass."

"Just watch your step with him Mr Stark, he isn't like the rest of my employees. He's a little more innocent than most."

With that the owner of the club had disappeared into the crowd. The man's cryptic comments were always annoying but tonight Tony found them useful. Maybe he wasn't going about this quite the right way. He had been rather upfront about trying to get into the man's pants; maybe he would have to wait for him after work or something, maybe a fancier proposition.

The billionaire left the club with a smile on his face, ready for the next night of the campaign.


End file.
